


graves, alex, and marco get it on

by peachinthepuss



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome, its technically not rpf OR the creatures but ao3 doesnt have a cow chop tag, kinda overstimulation, let alone an aleks tag so..........this is where it goes, nopixel smut, thats all this is just, um there is some feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachinthepuss/pseuds/peachinthepuss
Summary: graves, alex, and marco get it on at graves' house and some kinky shit goes down maybe





	graves, alex, and marco get it on

**Author's Note:**

> phoe and i stayed up all night to finish this guys i hope u like it we're proud of it thanks (he says he's sorry for what he created but thats not tru we're both proud of it)

Alex looked up at the large building in front of him, taking in the mansion that came with Graves’ job and how the large, foreboding windows and dark wood fit their owner so well. He didn’t know why Graves wanted him to visit him at his house, though he had an idea and he felt himself nearly shake with excitement. He raised his hand, ringing the doorbell and shuffling on his feet as he waited for his boss to open the door. He’d been nervous since the moment Graves had texted him that morning, unsure but willing to play whatever game Graves was wanting to.

 

The white door finally swung open, a full minute after Alex had knocked, but he barely even remembered that he’d had to wait at all because Graves stood before Alex and his brain went a little dumb, his mouth a little dry. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, the light from the inside of the house bathing him in a warm glow that Aleks was willing to bet made him look a lot more angelic than he really was.

 

“Nice to see you came, Markov. Come in.” Graves stood aside, opening the door wider and letting the albino walk in.

 

“Uh, thanks. So, what was this about?” Alex asked, nervous. He turned around to look at Graves, barely making eye contact with his superior but not quite able to take his eyes off the bared flesh of his chest.

 

“I just wanted to make sure Marco and August… _trained_ you to the standard I see fit.” Graves smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Alex blushed, thinking back to the long nights he had spent with the two officers.

 

“How would you,” Alex stumbled over his words, clearing his throat before continuing. “How would you make sure of that, sir?” Alex flushed bright red, the color standing out against pale skin looking at Graves directly in the eyes as he said that last word.

 

Graves smiled at the name knowing that he’d made a good call in getting Marco and August to do Alex’s training. He walked forward, one of his hands moving to Alex’s neck and gripping it hard enough to constrict his breathing while the other went to his slim waist.

 

“You need to eat more, first off,” He patted his waist and then turned around, walking back into the kitchen with confidence, “Follow me.”

 

“Um,” Alex blinked, a little confused. Not...exactly what he’d been expecting. He followed behind Graves, taking the chance to look around at the mansion - perks of Graves’ promotion - as he did so. When he made it to the kitchen, there was a place set at the table.

 

“I guess I’ll just…” He started for the spot but stopped when Graves cleared his throat, “Nooo?”

 

“That’s not what I had in mind.”

 

“So where,” Alex frowned and then followed Graves’ eyes to the pillow on the floor by the chair. “Oh.”

 

“Sit,” Graves said firmly, and Alex quickly took his seat. Despite having the pillow, a jolt of pain shot through his knees. “Good boy.” Graves praised, a hand running through Alex’s hair.

 

Graves moved away, walking to the counter where he had prepared two plates of food. He grabbed the plates before he went back to where Alex was eagerly awaiting, his head bowed and eyes directed to the floor. He placed a small bowl of fruit in front of him; filled with strawberries, grapes and slices of peach. Alex waited for Graves to place a fork down so he could eat it normally but he shouldn’t have expected such treatment from a higher-up.

 

“Eat, fruit is good for you.” Graves ordered, scraping his chair back to sit and eat his own plate of fruit.

 

“No fork?” Alex glanced up and, when Graves scoffed at him, reached to pick up a piece.

 

“Jesus, Markov!” Graves said sharply, freezing his hand before it got anywhere near the plate, “Did those idiots not teach you anything?”

 

“Sorry,” Alex stared at the fruit, wide eyed and unsure, “We don’t...usually eat. If you catch my drift.”

 

Graves sighed, heavy and disappointed, and Alex tried not to flinch and ignored the feeling in his stomach telling him he wasn’t being as good as he could be.

 

“I guess I’ll have to show you,” Graves leaned over to grab his plate and brought it to the table, “Here, move,”

 

Aleks clambered off the pillow and let Graves turn so he wasn’t facing the table anymore, his legs spread so he could set the pillow back on the floor and Alex could kneel between them, looking up at Graves and trying to keep his face from going any redder than it already was.

 

“Open,” Graves picked up a grape and, when Alex opened his mouth, set it against his lips. Alex didn’t dare do anything until Graves huffed out an amused noise and popped it into his mouth, “There we go. I guess I’ll just have to feed you, huh, Markov?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Alex swallowed the grape and tried to think of something other than what was happening before he fucking embarrassed himself.

 

Graves smiled as Alex squirmed in his spot unconsciously. “Which would you like to taste next, Alex?”

 

“Yo- um, the strawberry please, sir.” Alex stuttered, almost dying from embarrassment. Graves laughed earnestly, looking down at his pet. He grabbed the strawberry, barely waiting for Alex to fully open his mouth before he slipped it past Alex’s pale lips. The juices from the strawberry ran down his chin messily, causing Graves to tut at him.

 

“Look at you, Markov. Can’t even handle being fed. Did Marco and August not teach you anything?” Graves talked down at Alex, like a disappointed parent scolding their child.

 

“No, sir! I learned, I promise I learned how to be good.” Alex spoke up immediately, moving his body closer to Graves.

 

Graves frowned, leaning over the table to grab a napkin and carefully wipe Alex’s chin, “You’re not doing a very good job of showing me.”

 

“Honestly,” Alex flicked his eyes from Graves’ face to...a little lower, “Marco and August didn’t teach me anything about strawberries. We, uh, used a different tool.”

 

“A different tool, huh?” Graves sat back, “And what tool would that be?”

 

“Let me show you, sir.” Alex set his hands on Graves’ thighs, rubbed up and down slowly over the jeans, “If that’s okay.”

 

“You aren’t asking very nicely.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Alex cleared his throat, “Let me show you, sir.”

 

“...Yeah, okay. Obviously, they didn’t go by the books. Show me what they _did_ teach you, rookie.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Alex reached for the button of his jeans and, hands sure about _this_ , if nothing else, popped it open. He was unzipping the zip when Graves rested the palm of his hand against Alex’s cheek, warm palm against the joint of his jaw and his fingers carding through the hair on the side of his head and cupping his face. He didn’t try to stop Alex though, so Alex dragged the zipper down and, carefully, reached into Graves’ jeans to pull his dick out.

 

It wasn’t hard, but it was...getting there. That was the whole point of Alex _being_ here. He placed small kitten licks at the head of Graves’ cock, his hand wrapping around the shaft and a smile forming as he felt it harden in his grip. Alex kept teasing Graves, switching between small licks and slow movements until Graves used his grip on Alex’s hair to sharply pull him away, forcing Alex to look at him.

 

“If you keep fucking around like this, I’m going to have to punish you. Trust me Alex, my punishments are far worse than anything Marco and August ever gave you.” Graves spat out, his grip tightening on Alex’s hair, causing him to let out soft whimpers. “Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, yes, sir.” Alex breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut. Graves let go slightly, leaning back in his chair and guiding Alex’s face to his cock. Alex went easily, trying to suppress a shiver at how firmly Graves was moving him and failing. When the tip touched his lips, he opened his mouth and let Graves push in.

 

He closed his eyes, focused on the weight against his tongue, stretching his mouth, trying to make sure his teeth weren’t in the way. He and Graves, they’d played word games before but this was the first time that they were getting physical, really; to be honest, this was the first dick he’d seen in a while outside of Marco and August and he _wanted_ to be good. He didn’t usually _want_ to be anything that took effort, but this was Graves.

 

“There you go,” Graves sighed, sounding pleased for once, “I knew you had it in you.”

 

Alex resisted the urge to pull off so he could say _I do_ , and instead doubled down on his task at hand. Marco liked it messy but August didn’t and Alex wasn’t sure where, exactly, Graves fell on that spectrum so he leaned toward the side of caution and tried to keep his lips sealed and his movement as controlled as he could.

 

His hands creeped up Graves’ thighs, half sure that he was going to be yelled at for using them, but Graves let him move them up enough for him to wrap his fingers around the rest of his shaft and squeezed gently. Graves sucked in sharply but didn’t otherwise make any noise, Alex just had the fact that he wasn’t being shoved or beaten with a baton to tell him whether he was doing okay or not and he was trying not to find that hot as fuck but he was failing.

 

Alex kept up a steady pace, enjoying the small shakes in Graves’ thighs every time he lowered his mouth. He took the risk once he felt comfortable with the dick he’d been given, slowly and carefully moving further down than he’d previously been going. He had to close his eyes against the burn, the instinctual feeling that he was going to choke, but Graves’ fingers brushes through his hair soothingly and August had taught him how to do this, he _could do this_ , and, when his lips finally met the base of Graves’ cock, when he felt like his whole body was filled with his dick, he let himself feeling a little proud that he’d managed to deepthroat him. He pulled off for a moment, just enough to get some air into his aching lungs and take in the almost proud expression on Graves’ face, before he got back to it.

 

Within a few more minutes, Alex felt Graves’ hand slip to the back of his neck, pushing him down as his hips bucked upwards. He let out a moan, watching as Alex shut his eyes and a few tears trickled down his face at the feeling of Graves’ dick pushing down his throat roughly. That sight alone was enough to get him close to coming and he pulled Alex away, moving his own hand to his cock and stroking a few times before he came on Alex’s face. Alex found himself smiling at the action without even thinking about it, his hand reaching up to clean the cum before the doorbell rang, interrupting him and making his head snap towards it.

 

“Answer it, Alex.” Graves commanded, looking at him expectantly. Alex’s face went slack in surprise.

 

“Can I clean myself up first? I can’t let someone see this, sir.” Alex spoke, his body betraying his words. Both of them knew Alex would love to be seen like this, his breathing erratic and red face covered in cum. Graves just raised an eyebrow. The doorbell rang again and Alex knew if he didn’t answer it immediately he would be in serious trouble.

 

He stood up, knees shaky and his body swaying slightly, and walked to the door. Alex took in a breath, seeing the person’s outline through the frosted glass window on the door. He couldn’t make out who it was, and he shook with anxiety and shame as he felt Graves’ cum and his own spit trickle down his chin slightly. Alex opened the door, planning to keep his head down and telling whoever it was to leave but he didn’t get a chance.

 

“Hey, I was ju-” Marco’s voice made Alex’s head jerk up. “Well, I came here asking if Graves knew where you were and I guess he knew exactly where you are.” Marco smirked, pushing past Alex and into the house.

 

Alex closed the door quickly, turning to look at Marco and instantly melting at the way his eyes scanned over his body. Alex barely had time to say anything before Marco moved forward, pinning Alex against the door and placing kisses on his clean jawline. He moved the kisses up, turning them into licks as he hungrily cleaned up Graves’ cum. Marco didn’t swallow it, instead pulling Alex into a messy kiss and pushed the cum into his mouth. A whimper left Alex’s lips, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to grind against Marco, slowly getting frantic when Marco pushed his hips against the door.

 

“Nice to know it wasn’t a stranger at the door. Guess you got lucky, Alex.” The two broke apart at the sound of Graves’ voice.

 

“You’re a sick one, aren’t you Graves?” Marco chuckled, looking back to Alex’s squirming body. Marco pulled back, letting Alex buckle onto the ground since his shaking knees couldn’t hold him up.

 

“Who are you talkin’ to, Holliday?” Graves raised an eyebrow and Marco lost the smug look.

 

“Uh, you’re a sick one, _sir_.”

 

“That’s what I thought. Lucky you dropped by, I was just...testing out Markov, here. You and August didn’t do the best job but his, uh...he got a passing grade on his oral exam.”  
  


“But he didn’t ace it?” Marco dropped his eyes back to Alex and Alex tried not to flinch, “Shame.”

 

“Close,” Graves smirked, reaching out to pat Alex’s head, “Maybe I’ll let him take a make-up later, try to better his score.”

 

Marco laughed, kneeling down so he was eye level with Alex, “Does that sound good, Alex?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex swallowed, “I can do better.”

 

“I know you can,” Marco leaned forward to kiss him again, slow and intense, “Maybe if you can prove to Graves that August and I did a good job, he’ll get you a promotion. Maybe a desk in his office for you to hang out at when we aren’t on patrol, and you two can spend a little more time together, huh?”

 

“Jesus,” Alex closed his eyes, nodding, “Y-yes, I can do better. Fuck, Marco, I can,”

 

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Marco wiped at his face, the last remnants of the tears, “Just show Graves, huh?

 

Alex turned to look at Graves, hoping to convince him that he could do better if he was given the chance, but bit his tongue before he said anything. Graves’ arms were crossed, eyebrow raised, and he didn’t look like words would be changing his mind.

 

Instead, Alex reached out and offered a hand and, when Graves took it with an amused huff, led him toward the stairs.

 

“You coming, Holliday?” Graves asked over his shoulder and Marco nearly tripped over himself to keep up.

 

The three of them walked upstairs, Graves keeping his composure more so than the other two. He lead them up, over taking Alex, and only looking back once he reached the top of the stairs. Graves was met with the sight of Alex pinned against the wall, Marco’s face buried in his neck, leaving bright red marks on Alex’s pale neck.

 

“Holliday, I will kick you out if you don’t stop fucking around.” Graves warned. Marco broke away from Alex.

 

“Sorry,” Marco tried to look shamefaced and, when he couldn’t, Graves pointed in front of him and made Marco march into the bedroom first. He caught Alex by the collar to stop him from following.

 

“You’re not being very good.” He murmured into his ear, moving to tighten the collar of his shirt around Alex’s neck.

 

“Marco started it,” Alex said immediately, face flushing, “He’s hard to say no to.”

 

“You’re trying me right now, Markov,” Graves stared at him until he wilted under his eyes and then he reached out to tangle his hand in Alex’s hair and use his grip to tilt his head back, leaning down to press light kisses over the marks Marco had managed to leave behind while Graves was distracted. Alex closed his eyes, tried not to lose it because Graves’ stubble was dragging hard against his throat and jaw, leaving pain in its wake that Alex couldn’t help but want more of.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Alex gasped, hands going to grip at Graves’ arms, “I’m not trying to try you.”  
  
“Smart ass,” Graves slapped his ass with his free hand, “Get in there.”

 

Alex got in there.

 

Graves shut the door behind them and then leaned against it, watching as Alex climbed onto the bed with Marco and the both of them set with ample amounts of space between them, hands where he could see them.

 

“Good,” He praised once they’d both stopped squirming, “You’re learning. Maybe August wasn’t such a shit teacher, after all.”

 

Alex flushed under the compliment - backhanded as it was - and tried to stay still until Graves finally walked over to the bed and snapped his fingers.

 

“Both of you strip. No clothes on the bed, boys.” Graves smirked as they both scrambled to take their clothes off, Alex finishing first and helping Marco pull his shirt off. “Marco, get him prepped for me.”

 

“Aye aye, sir.” Marco saluted, turning to Alex and examining his body despite already knowing every part of him like the back of his hand. “On your hands and knees, Alex.”

 

Alex did so quickly, situating himself with his ass in the air and his back arched enticingly. Marco placed his hands on Alex’s thighs, pushing them slightly to make things easier for him but, honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do. Graves hadn’t provided him with any lube and he didn’t want to ask for some, so he improvised and knelt behind Alex. Marco kissed at the soft curve of Alex’s cheeks, rolling his eyes at how easy it was to make Alex squirm but continued his path once Alex had stopped squirming. He moved his hands to spread his cheeks, not waiting another second before he licked over Alex’s hole and blew across the now-wet skin. Alex shivered, pushing his ass back in search of more contact but all that gained him was a sharp slap that had him grunting.

 

“Marco, please.” He whined, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Be patient or you won’t get anything.” Marco snapped, his threat empty but it still made Alex quieten down.

 

Marco kissed over where he slapped, feeling the warm skin against his lips before going back to placing flat tongued licks to his asshole. He probed his tongue in slightly, making it into a tip and alternating between penetrating and tracing Alex’s hole. He moved his hand up, using his saliva to work in one finger while still licking. Alex whimpered, shifting so his head was laying on his arms and his ass was pressing against Marco’s face. He gripped the sheets tightly as Marco’s finger entered him completely and started to move in and out of him.

 

“How’s it, Markov?” Graves set on the edge of the bed that Alex was facing, reaching out to cup Alex’s cheek and force him to look at him. Alex swallowed, nodding slowly and biting his lip to stop himself from pushing into the feeling of Marco’s tongue and finger inside of him.

 

“Words, Markov.”

 

“Yes,” Alex bit out, “‘s good. Sir.”

 

“Hm,” Graves mussed his hair and then shoved his face back into the bed, “Face down, then. Spread your legs more and arch your back. Marco, if he isn’t screaming then you aren’t doing a good enough job.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Marco saluted, pushing a second finger in a little rougher; it had Aleks’ back arching, his toes curling a little, a started grunt muffled into the sheets, “Here that, Alex? We gotta get you a little louder.”

 

He leaned back down, his free hand kneading one of Aleks’ cheeks as he spread his fingers and rubbed at Alex from the inside, fingers finding the familiar spot that was his prostate and tapping a rhythm against and around it that had Alex curling his hands tighter into the sheets and trying to stop his body from twitching along with it. Marco pressed his tongue between his fingers, delving a little deeper, breathing warm air onto saliva-wet skin and biting at his cheeks until Alex was panting loud enough that it was all any of them could hear.

 

“Should I make him come?” Marco raised an eyebrow at Graves and Graves hummed thoughtfully, his hand still tight in Alex’s hair, holding his face into the blankets.

 

“No. He isn’t going to come until we do.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Marco smirked and pressed both fingers into just the right spot to have Alex buck and shout, toes curling and one hand snapping up to grip at the wrist Graves was holding him down with, squeezing on to keep himself together.

 

“Good boy.” Graves praised, smiling down at Alex. Alex was already too far gone to even notice the praise, lost in the feeling of Marco’s fingers pressing against his prostate and Graves’ fingers gripping his hair.

 

Marco pushed in a third finger, taking his time as he pressed into Alex’s tight heat so he didn’t inflict any unnecessary pain. He listened closely to Alex, making sure there was no discomfort as he pushed in his fingers and moving to rub against his prostate again. As he did, he moved his other hand to Alex’s cock and wrapped it around the shaft, teasingly stroking as he licked and fingered his asshole. Alex whined loudly, conflicted between leaning into Marco’s hand or his face or the tight grip on his hear

 

“Alright, that’s enough. You’re so soft on him. No wonder he isn’t up to standard.” Graves spoke, removing his hand from Alex’s hair and ripping Alex’s clammy hand from his wrist. Marco pulled away after a final squeeze of Alex’s cock, licking his lips and knee-walking so that he was a little farther away. He didn’t stop touching Alex though, and Alex was grateful for it.

 

“You sure? I could make him cry and show you exactly where his talents lie, Graves”

 

“I can do that myself, thanks,” Graves scoffed, but he did motion for Marco to lean over so he could pull him into a kiss and Alex watched, not quite all there, as Graves took control of the kiss before Marco even had the chance to fight back, gripping Marco’s chin with his thumb and pointer so he could tilt Marco’s face where he wanted it. Graves didn’t hesitate to press his tongue into Marco’s mouth, steal the taste of Alex from his tongue and then some, a wet kiss that eventually had Marco leaning on Alex for support.

 

“Jesus,” Marco blinked a few times, a little dazed, when Graves finally away and Graves, licking his lips, laughed.

 

“You’re not exactly up to standard, yourself, Marco,” He said firmly, “But if Alex is ready for me, then I’ll let you have his mouth.”

 

“He is,” Marco shivered and Alex tried to follow the conversation but his head was going a little slow, his mind still high off Marco’s fingers and missing _something_ in him.

 

Graves stood up and, for just a second, Alex thought he was leaving and icy fear gripped his throat.

 

“Graves,” He started to sit up but then Graves was at his side, dragging a heavy hand down his back and sinking two fingers into him with no hesitation and Alex bit his lip so hard he almost broke the skin but the ice melted and he was back on board, arching for someone to just touch him. He still couldn’t hold back the desperate hum, pushing back against the warm, rough fingers.

 

“Good,” Graves nodded, spreading the digits to test him out. He was happy enough with it because he pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck and gave Marco an approving look.

 

“I know what I’m doing, Graves. Don’t act so surprised.” Marco smirked, not thinking before he spoke. All Graves had to do was raise an eyebrow and Marco immediately knew he crossed a line. “Sorry, Graves. I-”

 

Marco had no time to finish his sentence before Graves’ hand was wrapped tightly around the back of his throat, gripping at his hair like he was a bad puppy that Graves was disciplining

 

“Don’t fucking talk back to me, Holliday. I can kick you out right now and tell August and Alex to not even think of touching you for another month.” Graves threatened, one which everyone knew he would go through with. Marco’s eyes fluttered shut, his hands moving to grip Graves’ arms and his hips bucking up to find friction against Graves’ leg. Graves laughed. “You’re just as bad as Markov, both of you are fucking sluts.”

 

Graves didn’t even let Marco open his mouth to respond, he simply released his hold on Marco and moved back to Alex. His hands were still gripping the sheets, glassy eyes glued to Graves’ body as he walked around the bed.

 

“I’m a nice guy,” Graves finally said, “I’m gonna let it go this time. You did good, Marco, and I told you you could have something if you did a good job, so...”

 

He set next to Alex again, cast a stern look at his face and then softened.

 

“Alex,” he said and he’d lost the _I don’t give a fuck_ tone for a second, “You with us?”

 

“Hm?” Alex blinked, nodding slowly, “I’m here.”

 

“Marco wants you to blow him. Can you do that for us?”

 

“Yes,” Alex frowned, “I can. I’ll be good.”  
  


“I know you will be,” Graves kissed him, slow and intense and all-consuming, and Alex forgot exactly what he was supposed to be doing but he’d do it in an instant if it meant Graves kissed him like this again.

 

And then Graves was being replaced with Marco. Alex moaned against his lips, not caring that he could taste himself. Marco’s lips trailed away from Alex’s, moving to kiss his neck before disappearing completely and Alex felt a weight placed on his slightly parted lips. He opened his eyes, looking up at Marco as he took the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

He felt a warm body move behind him, press against his back and kiss along his shoulders but he was mostly focused on the dick on his tongue, its weight heavy behind his teeth, but this dick belonged to Marco and he knew what he was doing this time. Marco was familiar territory, and he didn’t have to think nearly as hard about what Marco liked as he did about Graves. It was almost automatic, Alex falling into the pattern that he’d learned over long months between he and Marco and August. Marco liked it messy so he didn’t bother trying to seal his lips, just let Marco move his hips and tried to keep up without gagging.

 

“Shit,” Marco groaned, one hand cupping Alex’s jaw and the other carding through his hair approvingly, “Fuck, I love your mouth, Alex…”

 

“It’s good,” Graves agreed, “But I want to try something else.”

 

Alex felt Graves behind him, draped across his back, hands on his hips and then there was pressure against his hole, almost too much. Graves was pushing inside of him, stretching him out around his cock, and he tried to breath around Marco but _couldn’t_ , so he had to stay in place and try his hardest not to bite down on Marco’s dick until Graves was fully inside - slick with lube, but only just enough to make it bearable and so deep inside that Alex was almost afraid that the two of them would somehow meet in the middle. He felt huge, like he’d stretched Alex out as far as he could stretch, a slight achy sting that slowly dissipated once Graves was inside and still.

 

“Jesus Graves, give him some warning next time.” Marco groaned out, trying to soothe Alex by running his thumb gently up and down his jaw. He decided to make it easier on him, moving his hips slowly to push his cock in and out of Alex’s mouth.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Marco. I know what I’m doing. Don’t I, Alex? You’re perfectly capable of taking two dicks, you do it all the time.” Graves said, a lot more composed than Marco. He ran his hands down Alex’s sides, stopping to grip his hips

 

He started thrusting, keeping a slow and deep rhythm that had what little air Alex could get into his lungs pushing out with every slow grind back into him. His hands were a vice on Alex’s hips to make sure he didn’t push back against him. Alex was struggling to keep himself together, lost in the taste and feel of Marco’s cock and the euphoric feeling of _Graves_ stretching him. He moaned around Marco, feeling pride swell inside himself when Marco’s hips stuttered in their pace and he groaned out Alex’s name. Marco tapped his finger against his jaw, their silent warning that he was going to go faster and then he did, his cock sliding deeper into his mouth with each thrust until Alex’s nose was brushing against the slight stubble above Marco’s shaft and he was deepthroating him.

 

“So good, fuck.” Marco almost whined out, staying still so Alex could instead work his throat around him while trying to swallow

 

Graves’ eyes flickered to Marco, watching as he threw his head back in pleasure and his biceps tensed slightly from his grip on Alex’s hair and jaw. He sped up slightly, smirking as his thrust caused Marco’s cock to go deeper into Alex’s throat, a quiet gag sounding through the room before he pushed off. Alex was panting, spit and precum on his lips and chin and a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the head of Marco’s cock. Alex moved his head back, ready to take Marco into his mouth again when Graves stopped him, reaching over to grab his hair. Graves pulled him up by the grip and Alex went with a hiss of pain, his back against Graves’ chest. Graves kissed his neck, making eye contact with Marco as one hand wrapped around his waist to keep him upright while he thrust, shallow and rough into him, and the other went to pinch and tease at one of Alex’s nipples until his hands went to Graves’ arm again to stop himself from trying to bat his hand away.

 

“Maybe he has a better mouth than he showed me downstairs, after all. But I think he’s getting a little bored. Are you getting bored, Markov? A cock down your throat and a cock in your ass must be old news to you at this point. Let’s try something different, huh? Come on Marco, there’s plenty of room.” Graves said, pinching one of Alex’s nipples until he let out a pained, turned on moan.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Marco closed his eyes and had to squeeze his dick to stop himself from coming right then and there, “You want -?”  
  


“That okay with you, Alex?” Graves kissed at his shoulder and neck again, bit at the shell of his ear until Alex let his head rest limply on his shoulder, even his arms going to limp to let Graves continue to abuse his nipple, “You want Marco to fuck you, too?”  
  


“Yes,” Alex shuddered at the thought, toes curling, “Yes, fuck, yes, Marco,”

 

Marco didn’t hesitate to knee-walk across the mattress until he was in front of Alex, leaning down to suck at the skin of his neck, high enough that no collar would cover the marks he left behind and take over pinching at both nipples, twisting a little cruelly just to watch the pleasure cloud over Alex’s face.

 

“How?” He asked, looking up at Graves, “How do you wanna…?”  
  


“Sit back, Alex,” Graves ordered, and then he was laying back against the bed and Alex was slowly following, nipples finally free, unfolding his legs a little awkwardly out from under them both and ending up resting most of his weight against Graves’ chest, his legs spread wide to either side of Graves’ and his body open for Marco.

 

“Good,” Graves patted at his stomach, making his muscles tense, and Aleks went along with it easily, too far gone to honestly care about anything - only knowing that he needed Marco in him like water on fire and that Graves was making it happen.

 

Marco leaned over them both, resting his hands on Alex’s hips, thumbs running easily along the jutting bones there, and then used one hand to guide the head of his dick to Alex’s hole - already filled with Graves.

 

“Lube,” Graves cut in before he could do more than tease the pulled tight edges and Marco nearly hit himself in the face for forgetting, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the bottle Graves had used while Alex was distracted with blowing him.

 

When he was slicked - nearly too slicked, to be honest, but he would rather have too much than not enough - he returned to his previous position and, slow enough that he almost felt glacier, he pressed inside.

 

“Marco!” Alex gasped, one hand going to grip at Graves’ and the other at Marco, “Marco, shit, _shit_ ,”

 

“Shh,” Graves soothed, but his free hand returned to Alex’s chest, using his thumb and pointer to catch his already purpling nipple in a tight pinch that had Alex gasping and arching up, “You can do it, Alex. Open up for us, sweetheart, there we go…”

 

And slowly, not quite painfully, Alex did, the pain from his chest and Graves’ and Marco’s encouragement enough that his muscles went lax as he gave in. Marco pushed into him, biting his lip at how tight Alex was with Graves’ cock already inside him, and he knew it was _possible_ because he and August had done this with Alex before, once, but...God, it was just as enchanting to watch Alex adjust to them as it was the first time. He looked over to Graves, a moan leaving his lips at the lustful look that had settled over Graves’ features.

 

“Graves,” Marco mumbled, sounding just a little overwhelmed, and Graves used the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Alex’s waist to pull Marco in for another kiss, finally abandoning Alex’s bruising buds. Slow, something to keep his attention until he’d settled against Alex’s chest, hands to either side of Graves’ shoulders and Alex snug between them.

 

“There’s my boy,” Graves praised, pressing another kiss to Marco’s sweaty forehead, “Now, check on Alex.”

 

“You okay?” Marco asked, voice high with strain, into Alex’s shoulder, and Alex nodded slowly, one hand going to lace with Graves’ around his waist and the other going to Marco’s hair.

 

“S-slow, okay?” He managed to whisper around the feeling of being so full he was going to explode, “Slow.”  
  


“No shit.” Marco smiled, but when Graves gave him the go-ahead he made sure to be slow, barely pulling out before he was rocking back in, one hand going to wrap around Alex’s cock.

 

Marco set the pace, he’d have to do most the work considering Alex and Graves were very limited in their movements. He started slow, a gentle pace that would be considered teasing to Alex but with two cocks inside him, it was more than enough to get him whimpering and clutching at Marco’s hair. Graves turned his head slightly, moving forward to kiss him deeply again and Alex melted at the action.

 

“You’re doing so good, such a good boy for us. You take getting dicked like a champ. I knew you’d be good at this, at least.” Graves praised, fluttering kisses along his cheek and temple.

 

“T-thank you, sir.” Alex’s eyes teared up; he wasn’t sure if it was from the praise or the feeling of being so full, but whatever it was was getting to him.

 

Both Marco and Graves knew none of them would last very long, the whole situation being too intense for them to even care about lasting long. Marco pushed in deeper, trying to rub Alex’s prostate and make him come despite Graves’ previous orders. He moved a hand on Alex’s cock, his strokes matching the pace of his thrusts and he knew Alex was close.

 

“Marco,” Graves said quietly, but with the same tone of command he’d ordered Marco to shoot someone with, “Harder. Now. I want him screaming.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Marco panted and did as commanded, one hand moving to Alex’s thighs so he could hold them in place and pick up the pace, not pulling far out but pushing back in with enough force to have Alex jolting, growing steadily louder until Graves got his wish and he was practically yelling with each shove inside, his thighs shaking hard enough that they were almost hard to hold and his hands gripping at them both desperately.

 

“Marco, please, I’m gonna cum, I can’t,” Alex nearly shouted, shutting his eyes tightly. A few tears rolled down his face, more of them forming behind his eyelids and making his eyes sting.

 

Marco thrust in, his thumb swiping over the head of Alex’s cock and Graves muffled a moan against the skin of his neck and that was all it took for Alex to let out a high-pitched grunt and lose control, coming with a weak gasp and a full body shudder that had him curling up into Marco for as long as it lasted.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Graves swore, panting softly into Alex’s hair and grinding into the pulsing heat, “Marco, fucking come in him. I want you to fill him up.”

 

“Graves,” Marco choked, hiding his face in Alex’s shoulder, “Alex, baby boy, you’re so good, _shit_ ,”

 

He arched, biting into the skin under his mouth to muffle his groan, and Alex made a soft noise, clutching clumsily at his back with one hand, the heat of Marco’s orgasm against his walls and the furnace that was both of their dicks doing more to overheat him than the hottest day on the island ever had.

 

“Good boys,” Grave sighed out, stroking up and down Alex’s thigh, “You’re both being so good for me. Marco, you can lay down now.”

 

Marco nodded, carefully and slowly pulling out of Alex. He pressed a kiss against Alex’s slack lips before he collapsed onto the mattress to watch the two of them with tired eyes.

 

Graves took the chance to roll he and Alex over so they were spooning, tucking his knees behind Alex and holding him close as he rolled his hips in a smooth, intense rhythm. He slung one of Alex’s legs over his own, opening him up so he could grind or thrust how he pleased.

 

“Hey,” He hummed, kissing along Alex’s neck and cheek, wiping away a few of the tears, “You’re okay, sweetheart. You did so good for us, I’m proud of you. You took Marco so good, Alex.”

 

Alex sobbed sharply, the hand Graves was holding squeezing tightly, “I’m sorry, Graves.”

 

“Sorry for what, Alex?” Graves said softly, resting his lips against Alex’s neck as he continued to roll his hips, grinding into him in the perfect way to have Alex gasping in pained, overstimulated pleasure.

 

“You didn’t tell me to come, sir. I disobeyed you.” Alex choked out, unable to hold back a nearly pathetic whimper at, the feeling of Graves sliding in and out of him overstimulating his sensitive nerves and every brush against his prostate making his body twitch hard. He could feel Marco’s come trickle down the crease where his thigh met his cheek.

 

Graves shushed him, stroking his hip comfortingly. “It’s okay, sweetheart, don’t cry. I’m going to punish you for it, but only because you didn’t follow orders. It was hard though, wasn’t it? And you were so good, otherwise. You did so good, we’re all proud of you.”

 

Alex sniffled, nodding slightly before he tiredly pushed back against Graves, wanting to feel him cum inside him. Graves groaned, opening his mouth against Alex’s neck and harshly biting down at the pale skin. His hand moving from Alex’s hip to his thigh, nails digging into the soft flesh and his hips moving quicker.

 

“Fuck, you’ve been such a good slut today, Markov.” Graves panted out, so close to coming.

 

“For you, Graves, wanna be good for you.” Alex confessed, his mind almost completely gone. “Please. Come inside me, sir.”

 

“ _Alex_.” Graves groaned, stilling his movements as he came, the hand holding Alex’s thigh gripping tight enough to bruise as he bucked hard into him and then froze Alex could feel him pulse and twitch inside of him and it had him reeling, overwhelmed.

 

Graves pulled out after a long minute of just enjoying the loose, wet heat of Alex’s body post-orgasm, taking a moment to catch his breath and gently stroke over Alex’s thigh before he set up and looked at the two men bonelessly and tiredly laying on his bed. He knew he had to give Alex some sort of punishment for disobeying, even just to get rid of the guilt Alex was feeling about it but also because he didn’t want them thinking they could get away with not listening to his orders. Marco loved to push his luck like he had tonight, and Graves wasn’t going to stand for it like August did.

 

“Markov, you did good. Maybe August wasn’t a total failure at something. But you still disobeyed. I know you’re sorry, but you need to be punished. And so,” Graves turned to look at Marco, “Do you. Did I say you could make him come?”

 

“No,” Marco sighed, voice small and weak.

 

“Exactly.” Graves rubbed his chin faux-thoughtfully, “You know...Alex, you’re making a fucking mess. Marco, clean him up for me.”

 

“Yes, sir,” they muttered at the same time and, muscles sore and weak, met in the middle of the bed.

 

“Here, baby boy, just...” Marco situated Alex on top of him and then laid down, hoping to keep too much effort out of this, and pulled at Alex’s hips until he could lean up and, knowing exactly what Graves was after, got to work.

 

He didn’t waste time, immediately moving his tongue to lick around the rim of Alex’s hole, tasting the mixture of his own and Graves’ come that had already leaked out. Alex whimpered loudly, his body shaking, barely able to hold himself up. His hands were firmly planted on Marco’s chest, his head lowered and tears streaking down his face intermittently again at the feeling of Marco’s tongue inside of his sore hole again. Marco moved a hand off of Alex’s hip, slowly pushing a finger into Alex and feeling a sense of smugness enter his mind at how easy it was to push in. He used it to collect the come from inside Alex, slurping it up as it trickled out directly into his mouth.

 

Graves watched them from the side of the bed, looking at the way Marco pushed up from the bed to get as close as he could to Alex’s hole and the way Alex’s body tensed and shook constantly. It was clear that Alex couldn’t hold himself up much longer, his muscles almost giving out and his hands desperately clinging to Marco’s sweaty chest as a form of stability. He wasn’t surprised when Alex fell forward, saying some sort of gibberish at the fact that Marco was on point and had followed him, thumbs still spreading Alex wide for his tongue to prod into. Alex’s head leaned against Marco’s hip and Graves leaned over to grip his hair and pull him up roughly.

 

“Stay upright, Markov. This is a punishment for you too, bitch.” Graves spat, harshly removing his hand and stepping away, his arms folded across his chest.

 

Alex nodded, blubbering out an unintelligible apology as tears slipped down his cheeks. He stayed upright, the only thing keeping him up the thought that Graves might be proud of him if he succeeded in getting through this punishment. He didn’t want Graves to be disappointed.

 

Marco was almost enjoying himself too much, the slight humiliation paired with the taste of himself and Graves would usually have been enough to get him hard again but he was too spent to get aroused. He simply focused on finishing the task at hand, licking around Alex’s hole and lifting him up slightly to run his tongue over the come that had trickled across his cheek. He tried to avoid Alex’s sweet spots, but he didn’t have _that much_ will power and Alex’s noises were sweet. When he’d licked every inch of him that he could, and had Alex shaking so hard the bed was moving, Marco gently moved Alex off of him, nudging him to shuffle down to his lap and turning him around so he could messily kiss him. The kiss was mostly tongues, Marco wanting to give Graves a small show as he pushed some come into Alex’s mouth for the second time that night. The kiss devolved into a gentle one, stopping when Graves cleared his throat and threw a damp towel at the two men on the bed.

 

Alex could barely keep his eyes open, let alone had the motion control to clean himself up. Marco grabbed the towel and started to gently clean over Alex’s stomach and chest before placing him on the bed and very delicately cleaning over his hole and ass, wincing a little when even that gentle touch had Alex flinching. They may have overdone it a little. Graves knelt on the floor, hand stroking Alex’s cheek.

 

“Need anything, sweetheart?”

 

“Water, please.” Alex asked, voice hoarse. Graves nodded, pressed a kiss to his forehead again, and then walked out of the room, quickly returning with a bottle of water that he opened.

 

Graves looked at Marco and nodded over at Alex, silently telling him what to do. Marco understood, moving Alex onto his back and sitting him up slightly so Graves could place the bottle at his lips and slowly let Alex drink the water little by little.

 

“Thank you.” Alex murmured, already drifting to sleep.

 

Marco and Graves made quick work of cleaning themselves, Marco going to brush his teeth while Graves used a towel to wipe off any bodily fluids he could see on himself. A satisfied smile made its way onto both of their faces as they slipped into bed with Alex. It was awkward; tired arms overlapping a little uncomfortably and Graves didn’t like Marco enough to admit he ever shared a bed with him but they all drifted to sleep together, content with the day's endeavor. Alex laid snugly between the two of them, warm and loose and sore, and sleeping soundly.

  
  



End file.
